Parce que la vie n'est pas toujours rose
by purplekatja
Summary: Parce que les fils emmêlés des relations et des vies sont toujours indéchiffrables. Parce que les gens ne sont jamais ceux qu'on croit. Parce que tout peut nous arriver. Parce qu'il est la, parce qu'elle est là, parce qu'ils sont là. Et parce que personne n'est jamais à l'abri.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde! C'est ma première histoire x) Je lis des fictions sur ce site depuis longtemps et à force, ça m'a donné envie de publier! Donc voilà je me suis (enfin!) inscrite et je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de publier même si c'est qu'un tout petit prologue ^^ je viens de l'écrire donc c'est ni relu ni corrigé... Malgré ce que peut faire croire le prologue ce n'est pas un StingLu "classique" (enfin j'espère :p)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ça me ferait super plaisir :)  
_

Lucy soupira avant de jeter un énième coup d'œil à l'horloge tristement fixée sur un mur jaune délavé. Encore 45 minutes à tenir. Elle soupira de nouveau, maudissant Makarov de toutes ses forces. Car c'était lui qui, après des résultats catastrophiques au concours de français inter guilde, avait décidé d'envoyer les jeunes au lycée. Pendant trois mois. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Encore trois mois dans cet enfer.

Un cri de la prof sorti la blonde de sa réflexion.

_ Sting ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement ! Prends tes affaires ! Tu vas aller t'expliquer chez la principale !

Sting Eucliffe… Ex-Saber, sur de lui, arrogant et méprisant, mais il avait ce côté tellement attirant sans qu'on se l'explique… et puis il était beau. Vraiment, vraiment beau. Beaucoup de gens le détestaient mais Lucy n'écoute pas les gens. Pourquoi le juger alors qu'elle le connait si peu?

C'était ce à quoi pensait Lucy tendit que Sting répondait de manière provocante avant de claquer la porte.

_Lushyyy ! geignit son voisin, c'est quand que c'est fini ?

_Dragneel !hurla la prof, ne croit pas que je ne t'ai pas entendu !

_Imbécile, siffla une voit derrière

_Tu veux te battre l'exhibitionniste ?!

_Quand tu veux tête de flamme !

_Grey ... Tes fringues!

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de la mage aux clés. Quelque part, c'était un peu comme à la maison

Sting poussa enfin la porte du couloir, furieux. Cette salope l'avait gardé pour le sermonner jusque bien après que la dernière sonnerie ait retentit. Le lycée était désert tout le monde était partit. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se barrer loin des blaireaux qui essayaient de lui inculquer un minimum de discipline Courant presque jusqu'à la sortie, il pila net en passant devant les casiers. Un nom accrocha son regard. Heartfilia. Le casier juste à coté du sien! Un sourire sadique déforma son beau visage. Sans perdre de temps, il ouvrit violemment les deux casiers contenant leurs affaires de sport respectives. Les maillots étaient nominatifs. Il saisit le sien, marqué en grosses lettres "STING EUCLIFFE" avant de l'échanger avec celui de Lucy. Le dragon de la lumière referma les casiers avec satisfaction. Rien de pire que les rumeurs! Vivement demain.


	2. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde! Je me suis dépêchée de vous écrire la suite donc c'est un encore une fois un peu petit chapitre 1_

_La prochaine fois j'essaie de faire plus long x) j'espère que ça vous plaira bisouu :3_

_MaOrie: merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'encourage à continuer plus vite! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;)_

_Ps: si vous avez apprécié n'hésitez pas à me le dire ça fait vraiment plaisir :)_

Lucy serra les dents en traversant le gymnase, suivie de près par un flot de chuchotis ininterrompu. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, ou plutôt vers son maillot. Son putin de maillot ! Elle bouillonnait intérieurement.

Ce matin, elle était arrivée au lycée en retard comme d'hab', il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant le cours d'eps. La blonde avait ouvert son casier à la hâte et attrapé ses affaires sans remarquer de différence. Et c'est seulement dans les vestiaires qu'elle s'est rendu compte à quel point elle était dans la merde… Son maillot avait été échangé, et elle n'en avait aucun de rechange… Si seulement ça avait pu être celui de quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui ! Parce qu'avec un nom pareil écrit dans le dos comme une marque de propriété, on n'allait pas manquer de parler dans son dos. Et c'est exactement ce qui arriva dès qu'elle fut sortie du vestiaire la mort dans l'âme.

Lucy vient d'exécuter une manchette rageuse quand un énième commentaire la fait exploser.

_ Dis, tu crois qu'ils sont ensembles ?

Furieuse, elle se retourne vers la fille qui vient de parler.

_ C'EST PAS MON MEC BORDEL ! JE SUIS NI SA COPINE NI SA POTE NI SA PUTE C'EST CLAIR ? ALORS MAINTENANT TU FERMES TA GUEULE !

Des dizaines de personnes médusées la regardent sortir sans comprendre, un beau brun sur ses talons.

_ Natsu… gémit un petit chat bleu bien connu, Lucy est trop terrifiante !

_Je sais, Happy, je sais.

Lucy claqua rageusement la porte du gymnase, ignorant délibérément celui qui la suivait pour se concentrer sur la chevelure blonde en désordre qu'elle apercevait non loin. Elle combla rapidement le peu de distance qui les séparaient. Sting ne tarda pas à réagir.

_ Alors Blondie, ton cours de sport s'est bien passé ?

C'était le mot de trop.

_Toi ! dit-elle hargneusement

Un claquement sec retentit. Un instant plus tard l'empreinte de sa main est imprimé sur le visage du beau blond. Une belle gifle, propre et nette comme elle sait faire. Majestueuse, Lucy se détourne de lui et s'en va en ne lui accordant plus aucune attention .

Grey reste là à le fixer quelques instant le dragon blanc qui pour une fois est trop choqué pour en placer une.

_ T'es vraiment trop con.

Et il le laisse là-dessus, s'en allant rattraper la belle blonde, qui sourit en voyant arriver son meilleur ami.

_ Luce ! T'aurais vu sa tronche !

_ Je l'ai vu tu sais, répondit-elle amusée. Merci Grey. D'être venu.

_ C'est normal Luce je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma meilleure amie.

_ Grey ...

_ Aller fin de la minute sentimentale ! rigola-t-il , je crève la dalle !

_ Ca t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'à la bouffe ?

_ Mmm je ne sais pas ! Alors pizza ou kebab ?

_ Pizza!

Ils continuèrent à se chahuter sur le chemin de la pizzeria jusqu'à ce que Lucy en oublie son altercation avec le dragon blanc, qui lui en revanche était loin d'avoir oublié…

Sting était rentré depuis longtemps à son appart' et pourtant il n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée. Planté devant le miroir de l'entrée, il observait la marque rouge sur sa joue avec une fascination limite obsessionnelle, la caressant du bout des doigts, la regardant sous tous les angles.

_Lucy ...

Une voix grave lui répondit presque immédiatement d'un air blasé.

_ Quand je disais que t'avait un grain

_ Ta gueule Rogue cette fille m'a frappé tu te rends compte ?!

_ Ne pas

_ C'est bien c'que je me disais…

Non en fait il ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était la première fois qu'une fille osait le frapper. Et il aimait ça, il aimait la hargne qu'elle avait dans la voix, et aussi cette espèce de rage de vivre. Le blond sourit, satisfait de son coup. Il avait réussi à tisser un lien avec la belle blonde, même si ce n'était pas vraiment un lien au sens positif du terme. Et puis, comme on dit, entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Salut tout le monde! x) ça y est je vous poste enfin le chapitre 2, je suis contente parce qu'il est plus long que les précédents ;) et puis ça y est l'action s'est mise en place. Désolée franchement d'avoir mis autant de temps à le poster, j'avais un gros exam mercredi donc je pouvais pas écrire :/ pour le prochain je vais essayer de le poster plus tôt!_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait super plaisir et n''hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre :3 bisouuu_

_Ma0rie: merci! c'est vrai qu'a la relecture elle l'est un petit peu mais bon après tout des fois Lucy peut aussi être une furie ^^_

_JuriiGothic: merci beaucoup! :)_

_alice: ^^ c'est bien possible_

_Xelynna: la voila ;) désolée pour l'attente_

* * *

Sting était paresseusement allongé sur sa table, très investit dans l'une des activités favorites assez méconnue des dragons la sieste. Mais malgré tout un petit détail le gardait en partie éveillé. Au milieu de toutes les odeurs qui remplissaient la salle un léger parfum de vanille vint lui chatouiller les narines. Parfum qu'il associa immédiatement à une personne pour le moins… intéressante. Qui d'ailleurs semblait, au grand dépit du beau blond bien déterminée à l'ignorer totalement. Pourquoi elle ne s'énervait pas, ne lui jetait pas de regard noir ou même n'avait elle pas la moindre réaction ? A cette pensée la frustration envahit le dragon impulsif qui se releva d'un coup, déterminé à interpeler la cause de son énervement, mais un obstacle se tenait entre lui et sa cible. Agacé, il jeta machinalement sa trousse sur la silhouette qui lui bouchait la vue sur Lucy, sans réaliser qu'il s'agissait du prof de sciences nat'. Qui lui ne manqua pas de remarquer l'objet qui le percuta violemment entre les deux omoplates.

_STING EUCLIFFE!

_ Oui m'sieur ?

_ Petit insolent ! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton désintérêt total pour mon cours, mais depuis quand me prends tu pour cible ? Non mais TU TE CROIS OU ?

_ Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me trouver dans un lieu particulier pour faire ce que je veux, et ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme vous qui changera quelque chose à ça, susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

_ Puisque c'est ça tu iras t'expliquer dans le bureau de Mme la principale !

Le ricanement de Sting résonna dans toute la salle, faisant taire tout le monde.

_ Vas-y, cache toi vite derrière ta supérieure. Pauvre petit prof ! cracha-t-il

Le visage décomposé du prof commençait à devenir cramoisi. Il était au bord de l'implosion.

_ Sors, murmura-t-il.

Le dragon s'exécuta, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait un plan.

* * *

Lucy ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis qu'elle s'était levée ce matin rien n'était comme d'habitude. Elle avait l'impression de traverser la journée comme dans un rêve, où plutôt un cauchemar. La sonnerie de midi avait retentit depuis longtemps, elle était assise au milieu de ses amis dans le self et il se passait la même chose que pendant la matinée. Elle voyait les gens rire, parler et se disputer sans parvenir à s'en mêler, comme si son esprit avait été séparé de son corps et qu'elle observait les évènements se dérouler les uns après les autres en étant totalement étrangère à ce qui se passait. Malgré son désir de retourner à l'instant présent elle restait engoncée dans un carcan de réflexions, toutes tournées vers la personne qu'elle voulait à tout prix continuer à ignorer.

_ Sors de ma tête, crétin !

Son soupir n'échappa pas à ses amis qui assistaient impuissants à l'étrange comportement de la constellationiste .

_ Luce qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Un ange passa.

_ C'est beau l'amourrrr !

La phrase du petit chat bleu eu le mérite de sortir la blonde de sa torpeur.

_ Espèce de sale chat je vais te faire la peau !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Luigi ?! s'étonna la touffe rose d'un air niais

_ JE M APPELLE PAS LUIGI ! vociféra-t-elle

Non loin de là, plusieurs membres sourirent. Leur Lucy était de retour.

Sting claqua la porte de l'administration en sifflotant. Il s'était bien amusé. Il sourit en se rappelant l'expression de haine pure dans les yeux de la principale. Rendre ces gens dingues, ça l'occupe, et puis c'est plus fort que lui il ne supporte pas l'autorité, ni toute forme de domination. Le dragon blanc ricana. C'est bien pour ça que quand il baise il est toujours sur le dessus. Enfin bref au lieu de nous égarer revenons à ce qui l'intéresse en ce moment même, à savoir le casier d'une certaine blonde. Encore ce casier! La prochaine fois, songea-t-il, il faudra qu'il trouve plus original, ça commence à devenir lourd. Sting ouvre la porte avec sa délicatesse plus que légendaire et celle-ci va se fracasser contre le mur. Le blond jura à cause du bruit que ça avait causé. Sans perdre de temps, il prend le sac à main de Blondie et commence à fouiller dedans. Quelques secondes plus tard il en sort les clés de son appart'. Il les détache du porte clés, avant de remettre celui-ci dans le sac accompagné d'un papier plié en quatre. Puis il remet en place sac et porte, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir, un sourire aux lèvres. Bientôt, elle ne pourra plus l'ignorer.

Lucy laisse échapper un soupir ravi en apercevant son appart' à quelques mètres seulement. Enfin ! La journée avait été longue et elle n'a qu'une envie, se faire couler un bain chaud et peut-être ensuite appeler Plue pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais ses espoirs de repos immédiat on vite fait de s'envoler quand elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas ses clés. Exaspérée, elle s'assoit devant sa porte et vide le contenu de son sac par terre. Elle remarque rapidement le petit papier plié accroché à son porte clés au milieu de la montagne d'objets hétéroclites. Les sourcils froncés, elle le déplie avant de déchiffrer les quelques lignes d'écriture maladroite.

_Tu as perdu tes clés ? Viens les chercher._

Furieuse, la constellationiste se releva brusquement. Le message n'était pas signé mais elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne pour imaginer un coup pareil.

_ STING ! Montre-toi je sais que tu es là !

Un jeune homme blond surgit nonchalamment du muret derrière lequel il était caché.

_ Salut Blondie, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

La mâchoire de Lucy se crispa. Comment une personne pouvait-elle ainsi donner envie de la tuer en une seule phrase ? Elle inspira un grand coup. Elle devait à tout prix garder son calme.

_ Tu le sais très bien.

_ Mmm nan désolé j'vois pas.

_ OK ! Rends. Moi. Mes. Clés!

_Nan.

Inconsciemment la main de Lucy vient se poser sur la clé du Lion, prête à invoquer Loki. Mais elle est interrompue dans son geste, son fin poignet emprisonné dans les griffes du dragon blanc. La jeune fille rougit malgré-elle, sentant les muscles puissants du torse plaqué contre son dos se contracter. Comment s'était-il déplacé aussi vite ?

_ Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Blondie, je suis beaucoup trop fort pour toi.

Sa voix la fit frissonner, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait. La tenant toujours plaquée contre lui, Sting s'approcha dangereusement de son cou. Lucy grimaça en sentant les crocs du dragon laisser leur marque juste en dessous de son oreille gauche.

_ Fait attention, susurra-t-il, un de ces jours le vilain dragon pourrait bien avoir envie de te croquer…

Puis il la relâcha avant de sortir les fameuses clés de sa poche et de les agiter sous le nez de la blonde. Reprenant sa voix normale, il s'exclama

_ En attendant tu viens boire un verre avec moi ?

Encore sous le choc, Lucy mis un certains temps à percuter toutes les informations qui montaient à son cerveau.

_ Pour finir bourrée et dans ton lit ? Rends-moi plutôt mes clés.

La réplique se voulait cinglante mais son ton manquait d'assurance. Elle se reprit un peu.

_ Où je demande à Rogue de venir te chercher et je lui dis que tu voulais du mal à Yukino.

Devant ces arguments le beau blond choisi de baisser les armes. Il prend sa petite main cette fois plus délicatement, dépose les clés dedans et referme ses doigts un à un, tout doucement.

_ Tu vois je ne suis pas un monstre. A demain princesse.

Il commence à s'en aller quand un cri l'arrête.

_ Sting!

Il se retourne.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il se contente de lui retourner un sourire éclatant, puis reprend sa route. Mais la question tourne dans sa tête. Pourquoi ?

Lui-même ne le savait pas.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Gomen pour le retard! *sors*_

_15 jours pour ce chapitre j'ai honte! En plus c'est pas comme si j'avais tout écrit ce soir hein^^_

_Bon bref! Un nouveau chapitre... mmm je sais pas à vous de me le dire! Ca bouge!_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira :3 n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis bisouuu :*_

_Hinanoyuki: merci :)!_

_teuf: ton com me fait super plaisir x) pour Sting... hum je crois qu'on a une nouvelle adepte au club des masos il va falloir que je me calme xD j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite et encore soryyy pour le retard_

_Eidol: Oui c'est un peu ça ^^ merci ;)_

_Ma0rie: héhéhé moi aussi :p je voulais te dire merci beaucoup d'être là à chacun de mes chapitres, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre :D_

_Bonne lecture ;p  
_

* * *

Le monde est prévisible. A tout moment, on pourra vous dire quel heure il est, quel temps il fera demain… Mais la vie elle ne fonctionne pas de la même façon. Ce ne sont pas les gens qui la contrôlent, c'est elle qui contrôle les gens. Elle rit, elle pleure, et surtout elle joue. Elle joue à faire danser ses marionnettes avec sa sœur siamoise Destin. Elle joue avec ses pauvres pantins impuissants qui ne comprennent rien, ne savent rien car au fond, tout est déjà écrit.

Au lycée de Magnolia, la journée et sur le point de se terminer. Une journée comme les autres sans doute. Et puis soudain, les marionnettes dansent…

Il marche dans les couloirs, seul pour une fois. Les cours sont terminés, il s'apprête à rentrer chez lui mais quand il relève la tête elle est là. Et soudain c'est comme s'il devenait fou. Son corps bouge et il n'arrive pas à l'en empêcher ou plutôt il ne veut pas l'en empêcher.

Elle traverse le hall d'un pas rapide avant de s'arrêter net. Il est là, seul à l'entrée du couloir. Il la fixe et quand son regard accroche le sien, elle sait que c'est fini, qu'elle ne pourra plus s'enfuir. Mais au fond, en ce moment, elle sait bien qu'elle ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs. Alors elle cède.

Le dos de Lucy heurte violemment le mur et la douleur remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'a pas le temps de la savourer que déjà des lèvres brulantes prennent durement possession des siennes, les remodelant à son goût à lui. Sans réfléchir, car de toute façon il avait jeté sa conscience depuis longtemps, Sting laisse ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux de Lucy. C'est fou à quel point il aime ça. Leur cœurs battent ensembles à un rythme impossible. Enfin, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et c'est comme si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Leurs langues se caressent, mais elles ne dansent pas. C'est tellement plus fort que ça. Ils s'embrassent, mais ils luttent. Ils luttent pour avoir le contrôle sur l'autre, c'est plus fort qu'eux. Et c'est beau. Ils se battent jusqu'à ce que les deux cèdent et quand leurs bouches se séparent, ils sont à bout de souffle. Mais aucun n'abandonne, parce qu'ils sont en feu. Ils sont le feu. Il la veut plus que tout, et elle le désire à en mourir. Alors ils s'embrassent encore et encore. Les mains de Sting se glissent sous le T-shirt de Lucy, caressent sa peau douce tandis qu'elle redessine du bout des doigts ses pectoraux. Ils jouent à un jeu dangereux, et ils le savent. Ils le savent dans leur sang qui leur bat les tempes, ils le savent dans leur souffle qui se mêlent. Ils vont trop vite, ils ne devraient pas, ils ignorent pourquoi ils sont là, pourquoi ils font ça. Les instants s'allongent et ils pourraient rester comme ça pendant une éternité. Mais la magie se brise quand le dragon blanc dépasse les limites. Il ne se contrôle plus et implacablement, ses doigts marquent le corps de la jeune fille, striant sa peau fine de rouge . Soudain elle a peur de lui, peur de ce qu'il lui fait. Mais elle en a marre, elle refuse d'être faible. Elle refuse d'être sa proie. Sting se raidit quand la constellationniste lui mord la lèvre inférieure au sang.

_Eh vous là-bas ! Non mais ça va pas ?!

Le cri d'une surveillante déchira la salle et ils se séparèrent instantanément.

_Mais je vous reconnais ! Eucliffe et Heartfilia !

Le regard de Lucy croisa celui, hagard, de Sting et soudain son cerveau reconnecte avec son corps. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle se rend compte de ce qui vient de se passer.

_Je ... Est ...

_Oui, tu, tu ? réponds méchamment la surveillante

Les yeux de la blonde se libèrent enfin de ceux de Sting et glissent sur la bouche maculée de sang du beau blond. C'en est trop pour elle quand une goutte de ce même sang roule sur son menton pour aller s'écraser par terre. Elle s'enfuit en courant. Sting essaye de prendre un air impassible mais quelque chose se brise au fond de lui quand il la voit partir. Puis il voit ses doigts. Rouges. Putin.

Quand il rentre, Rogue l'attend dans le salon, et le commentaire ne tarde pas à tomber.

_ Salut mon pote.

_ Salut

_ Mais dis-moi, tu sens la jolie blonde à plein nez. Tu te l'ai faites ?

Parfois, Sting peut être trèèèès flippant. Comme là maintenant, quand en une seule seconde son masque neutre tombe pour révéler de la rage pure.

_TA GUEULE !

Mais Rogue, s'il fait effectivement partie des rares personnes qui ont déjà vu cette rage, fait également partie de ceux encore moins nombreux qu'elle n'effraie pas.

_ Oh mais alors ça veux dire non ?

Le beau blond se force à redevenir calme.

_ C'est ça.

Le dragonslayer de l'ombre émet un petit ricanement.

_ Elle est bonne non ?

Hors de lui, le dragon blanc frappe le mur de toutes ses forces.

_ PUTIN DE CONNARD TU PARLES PAS COMME CA D'ELLE !

Rogue fronce les sourcils.

_ Oh là calme-toi mec c'est juste une meuf pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça d'habitude t'en a rien à foutre !

Troublé, Sting ne répond pas.

_ Et puis, même si t'as pas couché avec elle ça avait l'air pas mal quand même non.

_ Putin mais t'es vraiment con !

Enervé, Rogue se rapproche et lui met une bonne droite.

_ Tout ce que je comprends c'est que tu me fais chier et que tu vas nettoyer ce bordel histoire de te remettre les idées en place.

Sting ne répond pas. Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes il se décide à écouter son frère d'arme et commence à aller chercher de quoi ramasser les débris du mur.

Lucy court, elle ne sait pas où elle va. Elle court pour oublier. Oublier ce qui s'est passé, mais surtout oublier que ça lui a terriblement plut. Oublier à quel point elle a aimé l'embrasser, sentir sa chaleur contre elle, sentir ses mains dans ses cheveux. Sentir ses doigts griffer sa peau. Elle frissonna. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser une chose pareille ? Ses pas la mènent jusqu'à une petite boutique mal éclairée. C'est le studio de tatouage où travaille Erza après les cours. Elle pousse la porte.

_ Lucy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu veux te faire tatouer ?

Elle a dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sachant bien que ce genre de choses n'intéressait pas son amie. Aussi furent-elles toutes les deux surprises par sa réponse.

_ Oui.

_ Lucy… tu es vraiment sûre ?

La jolie blonde hésita un instant, justement parce que tout le monde la voyait comme ça. Une jolie blonde, naturelle, gentille, pure. Ca aurait cassé son image. Elle sourit. Un vrai sourire de joie.

_ Oui !

Lucy se sent vraiment bizarre, maintenant que son bras la brûle autant le reste de son corps. Elle se sent à la fois creuse et remplie au point d'exploser. Tellement de nouveaux sentiments qui la submergent ! Elle soupire. S'il y a une chose dont elle est sûre, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas être seule ce soir. Elle prend par instinct la direction de son meilleur refuge. Une fois devant la porte, elle appuie sur la sonnette comme une dingue. Au bout d'un moment, un brun passablement décoiffé fini par se pointer.

_Luce ! s'écrie-t-il en la voyant, ça va ?

_ Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ?

_ Sérieux… tu sais très bien que t'as même pas besoin de demander !

Un rayon de lune fait briller les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de Lucy.

_Luce ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?!

La blonde se jette dans les bras du beau brun qui la serre contre lui.

_ Grey j'ai fait deux grosses conneries ce soir!


End file.
